The Running Man: Chapter 5
Jean's POV Okay, I admit, I wasn't really sure what was going on. For the pas hour all I had done was watch this creepy guy named Stuart fight monsters. I mean, I didn't really care. All I did was silently drink wine out of my wine bottle. Which had same special ingredients that made things extra fun. Heh heh... Right now, some dude was going on about fighting and brought some cyclops with him. Him and Stuart got really mad, and started to duel. I just sat back and watched as Stuart started to lose, and the other guy grinned evily as he knocked Stuart down. The cyclops held up their clubs, and swung heavily at Stuart. He manipulated the earth to block the shots, and managed to jump up and fight them. The other dude with crazy hair looked at me, smiling. "I'm sorry Jade, but I'm going to have to kill you." I had a slight headache, and I snapped saying, "IT'S JEAN DAMN'T!" He held out his arms defensively. "Sorry," I said, "I have a really bad hangover." He rolled his eyes, and then swung his sword at me. I immediately jumped away, but I recieved a good sized cut on my forearm. "HEY! THAT HURT!" I said, seething. He walked up closer and stuck his sword at my throat. "I don't think you'll be feeling any pain after this." He said darkly. But I think he was the one who felt it after I B**ch slapped him across the face, knocking his sword down. He looked at me with blood-red eyes, and I'm pretty sure he was going to gut me. I gulped. I screamed like a little girl as he chased me around, waving his sword angrily. He screamed some very'' not'' nice things to me, that included the F-word, B-word, and many other happy terms. As I ran, I pulled out my wine bottle and chucked it at him. he dodged and it shattered on the floor. I pulled out another one (they magically appear in my hands when I need them) and it turned into a molotiv cocktail. I threw it again, btu my aim isn't so good, because it heada cyclops in the back of the head, disintegrating it immediately. I tripped on what seemed to be nothing and fell face-first into the dirt. My head felt all whoozy, and I didn't feel too good. I heard him walk behind me and whisper, "Another one bites the dust," I slowly turned my body to look him in the eye. He had dropped his sword, and dim flames flickered in hid fingertips. Uh-oh. Flashy light make me feel... Ugh... "Any last words?" he said happily. "Uh... ugh... I don't feel to-" And then his face was covered in green, gooey vomit. He screamed in frustration, spitting out my throw-up. I giggled, thinking the sight was pretty hilarious. And from behind, Stuart got the hilt of his sword and hit the fire-dude in the temple, probably giving him a nasty concussion. "Come on Jean, let's get out of here." he said. And with that, we made our way to the exit of the colleseum. Category:The Running Man Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page